


500 Words you should know:  # 328: Palatable by Shamashe for Fire_Sign

by Shamashe



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamashe/pseuds/Shamashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Phryne cook…</p>
            </blockquote>





	500 Words you should know:  # 328: Palatable by Shamashe for Fire_Sign

Adjective 

pal·at·able \ˈpa-lə-tə-bəl\

: having a pleasant or agreeable taste  
: pleasant or acceptable to someone

 

“Here, Phryne, taste this,” Jack held out a spoon, “See if it’s more palatable now.”

Phryne had walked into the kitchen where Jack was stirring and refining his latest creation. She leaned over for a taste.

With the Community Exchange Benefit coming up, Jack had recently enlisted Mr. Butler to help him learn how to expand his cooking skills. He was showing a surprising proficiency, given that he claimed he could only cook one-pot meals.

Phryne had gone out to the Parlor to get some Orange Liqueur when she heard him call to her.

“Do you think this will help, Jack?” She handed him the bottle.

“Perhaps,” he said, “but I know this will!” He laid the bottle aside, then reached out to draw her close.

He held her gently and smiled at her shiver as he stroked up her spine.  
Then he kissed her with a passion he was still surprised he was allowed to show her.

“Mmmm,” she murmured, then said wickedly, “Maybe you need to add a bit more spice?”

“Is that an invitation?” Jack quirked his brow.

“Jack, you’re always invited,” she quipped, “But don’t you have sauce to tend to?”

“Sauce?” He blinked, “Oh, yes, sauce,” he said automatically. “OH! My sauce!”  
He reached out and grabbed the pan, hoping he hadn’t ruined it just because he’d been fantasizing about Phryne – again!

“You saucy minx,” he grinned, giving her a lascivious look, “all my efforts will go to waste.” 

“Jack,” she teased, “your efforts are never wasted, you should know that!”

He chuckled. “Go away Phryne, you’re distracting me. I’ll call you when I’m ready.”

“Is that a promise, Jack?” She licked her lips and smirked as he gave her a look that implied he’d definitely make good on his “promise.”


End file.
